


𝖆𝖓𝖆𝖌𝖆𝖕𝖊𝖘𝖎𝖘

by Caiii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheater Iwaizumi Hajime, Cheating, F/M, Iwaizumi Hajime Cheated On Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, M/M, Oblivious Iwaizumi Hajime, Oblivious Oikawa Tooru, Oblivious Ushijima Wakatoshi, Oikawa Tooru is a Mess, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi Fluff, Past Relationship(s), Pining Oikawa Tooru, Pining Ushijima Wakatoshi, Protective Ushijima Wakatoshi, Rare Pairings, ushioi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caiii/pseuds/Caiii
Summary: -Oikawa, I just dont feel anything for you anymore-Why did you have to cheat on me to get that point across?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Original Female Character(s), Oikawa Tooru & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64





	1. i

Oikawa sighed dejectedly, resting his hands in the palms of his hands. Iwaizumi has been spending less and less time with him recently, he couldn't help pouting about it. He couldn't blame Iwaizumi for not spending time with him lately though, it was exam season, and as third years they were swamped, the coach even banned them from practice so that they could focus on their studies. Oikawa threw a fit, obviously, but Iwaizumi hit him in the head, and he whined about that instead. He was currently sitting inside the classroom, pouting about not being able to attend practice for a week. 

He suddenly thought of a great idea! He should go and give them a surprise visit to the gym, and maybe if the coach isn't there, he could practice for a bit. He excitedly ran towards the gym, almost falling down the stairs in doing so. You could practically feel the excitement radiating off of him when he was running down the halls. He had this smile that looked like a kid receiving the gift that they wanted on Christmas Day. He excitedly ran down the hallways, almost bumping into multiple people but he couldn't care less because he was just so excited. 

He was practically buzzing with excitement when he got to the volleyball gym. Because he was just outside the door, he could hear everything going on inside the gym. He could hear the squeaking of volleyball shoes, he could hear the heavy labored breathes of the members inside. He could hear all of the idle chatter inside, but he couldn't focus or understand on what they were saying. He could hear some familiar voices talking inside and he realized that it was Kindaichi, Kunimi, and Kyotani. Normally he wouldn't listen in on somebody else's conversation, but he overheard Iwaizumi's name so he couldn't help but get curious. He pressed his ear on the door, being careful as to not accidentally push on it and get caught. 

Kunimi sighed in frustration, his brows furrowed. "Why so down Kunimi? Did something happen recently?" Kindaichi asked from behind him, curious about the reason. "No, it's just something on my mind lately." Kunimi replied while shaking his head, but Kindaichi still wanted to know more. "Does it have something to do with the fact Iwaizumi has a side chick?" Kindaichi asked, catching the attention of Kyotani, who wasn't that far from where they were. "Shut up Kindaichi, we don't even know if she was his side chick." Kunimi said while he hit Kindaichi in the ribs. Kindaichi groaned in pain and rubbed the spot that Kunimi hit to try and ease the pain. 

"Bullshit, we know that she's his side chick. They were so tooth rottingly sweet that I almost got diabetes from looking at them. She on kissed him on the cheek! Anybody would think that they were in a relationship by just looking at them." Kindaichi said while rolling his eyes. "Do you mean that girl that has that bow in her hair?" Kyotani suddenly piped up, surprising both Kunimi and Kindaichi. After they got over their shock, they answered his question "Yeah, the one with short hair. Why? have you seen her Kyotani?" Kindaichi asked back to Kyotani. Kyotani nodded, "I saw her with Iwaizumi yesterday after school. At first, I didn't think it was Iwaizumi, but no doubt it was him. I saw her kiss Iwaizumi too."

"Right?! The way that they act would totally make you think that they were a couple! We saw her kiss Iwaizumi on the cheek too." Kindaichi said, doing some gestures with his hand to emphasize his point. "Oh, I saw her kiss Iwaizumi on the lips, not on the cheek." Kyotani replied quickly, Kunimi and Kindaichi only looking at him with wide eyes in response. Kindaichi only let out a breath in exasperation. "Wow, I would've never thought that Iwaizumi would do this shit. I know that he seems annoyed by Oikawa but I never thought that he would do this to him." Kindaichi said while resting his head on Kunimi's shoulder, Kunimi nodding at his words. 

Kyotani also nodded at his words, "Do you think that we should tell the captain about this? I think that he deserves to know about this." Kyotani asked the other two, "Should we? The captain would be devastated if he found out, we know how self-conscious he is despite how confident he acts. If he ever found out about this, he would be crushed." Kunimi said to the other two, and they agreed to it. Kindaichi sighed, "Still, I feel guilty keeping this from him." 

Oikawa was frozen on the other side of the door. He couldn't believe it, he didn't want to believe it. Oikawa stood there, outside the door, looking like he had lost purpose. He was looking at the ground, his bangs hiding his face. He clenched his fist until his palms bled through crescent-shaped wounds, but he could care less about the pain. He tried to hold in his tears but they still got out. He tried so hard to keep it in, but he gave up and just let it all out. He let out all of the emotions he was feeling right now, anger, sadness, betrayal, and everything else he was feeling in his heart right now. Sobs racked his entire body, wailing and weeping as he tried to breathe. 

Before he knew it, he was running away. He didn't know where he was running away to, but he didn't care about that, he just wanted to get away. He didn't know what he wanted to get away from, but he just wanted to get away. He ran through the streets, not paying attention to anything that was around him. He didn't feel the droplets of rain falling from the sky, maybe he thought that it was his tears. He kept running and running until his legs gave out, he was panting and breathing hard by the end of it. When he looked at his surroundings he realized that he didn't recognize any of the buildings that he was close to. He looked behind him and he still didn't know where he was. No doubt about it, he was lost.

He looked around him to look for someplace that could shelter him from the rain, and maybe give some warmth. He saw a cafe across the street that seemed like a cozy place to stay, so he quickly ran inside the cafe to dry off. He opened the door, causing the bell to ring and produce a chime. He walked inside the cafe, immediately getting hit with a wave of warmth. He searched the menu for a bit, then he went up to the register to order something while he dries off inside. "Hi welcome to **** Cafe! Can I get you anything?" the person at the register greeted Oikawa, she was looking at him with admiration in her eyes, appreciating his good looks. "Um hi? Can I order a Caramel Macchiato?" Oikawa replied looking at the girl with a small smile, though it was obviously fake, she was still looking at him with that dreamy look in her eyes.

"Do you want anything else sir?" she said with a sultry smirk, but Oikawa didn't care about that. "Can I get a slice of chocolate cheesecake?" He said still looking at the menu above the register. After he ordered, he searched for a place to sit inside the cafe. The cafe was packed, so only a few tables were empty, so he chose to sit at the closest one. He pulled out the tall stool and sat down on it, the soft bottom cushioning his ass (or lack thereof?). He watched the raindrops fall on the windows, the sound of distant rainfall filling his ears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SO SHORT IM SO SORRY, I JUST LOST ALL MOTIVATION TO WRITE

The sound of the bell ringing filled his ears, but he paid it no mind. Whispers suddenly exploded inside the the small cafe, causing Oikawa to grow curious, but not yet turning back to look as to what was happening. "Woah, he's cute." one of the girls next to him said "Yeah, and he's super tall too" another voice said "Do you not know who he is? He's famous in volleyball!" "We're not volleyball nerds like you okay? Who is he anyway?" "He's Ushijima Wakatoshi! His serves could literally break your arm!"

That sentence caused Oikawa to turn around in surprise. Ushiwaka? What is he doing here? His school isn't even close, not that he would know since he was lost anyway. He turned around, and there he was, Ushijima Wakatoshi, standing there in his white uniform, seemingly oblivious to the attention he was getting. Ushijima was ordering something and was now seemingly looking for a spare table to sit at. Ushijima's eyes met his and Oikawa looked away quickly, but not quick enough it seems. When he heard footsteps coming up from behind him, he knew that he was found out. 

He turned around and his chocolate eyes met olive. "Ushiwaka-chan~ How nice to see you here~" Oikawa said with a closed eye smirk, leaning his head against his palm. Ushijima pulled out the chair beside him, sitting down beside him. "Oikawa Tooru, what are you doing here? You're school is very far from here, is it not?" Ushijima said bluntly, not caring about introductions. "How mean Ushiwaka-chan~ Are you saying that you don't want to see me here?" Oikawa fake pouted, turning to face Ushijima.

Ushijima only furrowed his eyebrows in response, not saying anything else. "Why are you here Ushiwaka-chan?" Oikawa asked, trying to change the subject. "The team goes here often after the matched. Now stop trying to change the subject, why are you here Oikawa?" Ushijima asked in response. Oikawa only looking outside in response, acting like he didn't hear anything. 

Ushijima knew that he didn't want to talk about it, so he didn't push anymore and decided to drop the topic. "Oikawa, I really don't understand why you went to that school, you would've flourished in Shiratorizawa. You're team is weak, and they're dragging you down." Ushijima said, causing Oikawa to snap his head towards Ushijima. "I don't know how many times I've told you Ushiwaka, I'm not going to Shiratorizawa, and my team isn't weak." Oikawa almost growled in response. Ushijima raised his eyebrow, "If they weren't weak, you would've already gotten to nationals by now." Ushijima said to his face, and Oikawa had to stop himself from punching Ushijima in the face. 

"Shut up, just shut up." Oikawa said darkly, his hair covering his eyes. "You don't know what the fuck you're talking about."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I felt really sorry cause the last chapter was so short, so I tried writing some more :')
> 
> There's probably a lot of spelling mistakes but I just wanted to make up for last chapter.

Oikawa clenched his fists and gritted his teeth in anger and frustration. Ushijima looked at Oikawa’s face with a stoic expression, but he caught sight of Oikawa’s hands in the corners of his eyes and the corners of his lips tilted upwards. Somehow knowing that he made Oikawa frustrated filled him with a strange sense of delight. But that feeling went away when he looked back up at Oikawa’s face and saw that his eyes were watering “Look Ushiwaka-chan” Oikawa said, his voice serious and low.

Oikawa lifted his head and looked Ushijima in the eye “On any other day, I would be happy to punch your face right now.” Oikawa said, his hands doing a motion to clarify his statement. He hid his face behind his hands. “But today is not the day okay? Just leave me alone okay? Even for just today.” Oikawa said, even with his voice muffled behind his hands, you could hear that he was hurt by something.

Ushijima might look like somebody that was cold and emotionless, but he wasn’t stupid. He was rather insightful actually, noticing if something was off just from the way you spoke. He noticed something was off from Oikawa just from the fact that Oikawa actually greeted him. Oikawa greeting Ushijima was practically unheard of, impossible even.

So when Oikawa greeted him when he came close, Ushijima was more than surprised. Ushijima didn’t want to bring it up, not wanting to startle or surprise Oikawa. Ushijima sighed, looking at Oikawa, who was still hiding his face behind his hands. Ushijima reached out and grabbed one of Oikawa’s hands, placing it down on the table. 

Now that one of his eyes were visible, Oikawa looked at Ushijima through his left eye, his right eye still hidden behind his hand. He was surprised to see that Ushijima was looking at him with something in his eyes that Oikawa couldn't explain. He look down at his hand that was on the table, noticing that Ushijima still hadn’t let go of it, resting it on top of his hand instead. Oikawa flushed at this, but then mentally slapped himself for doing so.

‘Why are you blushing?! This is Ushijima! You can’t blush because of Ushijima!’ Oikawa mentally shouted. ‘He’s only doing this so that he can convince you to go to Shiratorizawa, right?! Right! That’s the only reason why he would do this!’ Oikawa convinced himself in his mind.

“Ushiwaka! Let go of my hand already!” Oikaw whined, shaking his hand. Ushijima didn’t listen to him though, still gazing at Oikawa with an unknown emotion in his eyes. This caused Oikawa to flush even harder, the tips of his ears turning red. He looked away from Ushijima’s eyes not wanting to blush even harder than he already was. 

“And stop looking at me like that! You look like a rejected puppy or something!” Oikawa exclaimed, pouting. When Ushijima gave no reply, Oikawa only sighed and seemed to give up on trying to convince Ushijima to let go of of his hand. They sat there, Oikawa with his face resting against his palm, looking out the window, Ushijima continuing to hold Oikawa’s other hand, also looking at Oikawa. 

After a few minutes of silence, Ushijima put both of his hands on Oikawa’s hand, causing Oikawa to look away from the window and to look at Ushijima. “Oikawa, I know that you aren’t particularly fond of me, but just know that I’m always here to listen if you want to talk.” Ushijima said while looking into Oikawa’s eyes. Oikawa searched Ushijima’s eyes for a trace of dishonesty but he couldn’t find anything, only sincerity. “So what? So that you can blackmail me into joining your school?” Oikawa practically growled at Ushijima, his brows deeply furrowed and a scowl on his face. Ushijima sighed and took his hands off of Oikawa’s hand and placed it on the table.

“Oikawa, I know that you might find me annoying-” “Might?!” Oikawa interrupted but Ushijima paid him no mind at all and continued with what he was saying “But both of us know that I wouldn’t do that.” Oikawa scowled at this, but he knew that he was right. Ushijima wouldn’t blackmail him, he’s too honest and righteous to do that, but he didn’t want to admit it.

He didn’t want to admit that he felt betrayed, he didn’t want to admit that he was feeling comfort with Ushijima, he didn’t want to admit that Iwaizumi was cheating, he didn’t want to admit anything. Iwaizumi, God, even thinking of him made Oikawa’s heart hurt, his eyes already watering. He paid no mind to the feeling of a tear rolling down his cheek, one tear turned into two, and two turned into full blown sobbing. He tried to muffle his cries behind his hand, but it was no use, Ushijima had already noticed. 

Oikawa almost forgot that Ushijima was there, only noticing when a calloused hand wiped his tears away. He looked up once again, shocked, his nose and eyes red, tears streaming down his face. His eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly open in shock, he looked into Ushijima’s eyes and he saw sadness inside of them. He felt confused by this, why was Ushijima feeling sad? Was it because he was crying? No way, right?

Ushijima was also confused, he felt sad. When he saw that Oikawa started crying, he felt sad. He didn’t understand why, he wanted to comfort him, to hold him in his arms and wipe away his tears. He didn’t realize that his hand was moving, only realizing when he felt Oikawa’s skin on his fingers. Oikawa’s eyes looked at him in shock, and Ushijima felt angry for some reason. 

He felt angry, he wanted to hurt the person that made Oikawa feel like this. He wanted to hurt the person who made Oikawa cried this hard at just the thought of them. They looked into each other’s eyes for what seemed to feel like forever, only getting interrupted when the bell rang once again.

They looked way from each other’s eyes, Ushijima with a light flush on his cheeks and Oikawa with his ears tinted red. Oikawa’s thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a familiar name reaching his ears “Woah Hajime! Where did you find this place? It’s pretty far from our school.” A female voice said, seemingly surprised and impressed. Oikawa’s eyes widened, Hajime? It couldn’t be…….

  
  


**Right?**


End file.
